


Operation: 'Expose That Bitch' With Evangeline And Friends

by pumpkingsandqueens



Series: Defacing Classrooms AU [2]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkingsandqueens/pseuds/pumpkingsandqueens
Summary: “It’s dumb.”“Yes! And illegal!” whined Eva, “I might be a screeching demon with too much sugar but I know that this is the wron-”“Let’s do it.”“-Anna!”In all fairness, Vera was terrible at remembering almost everything. Which was ironic in the fact she was actually quite good at remembering things for school. She could pretty much remember everything dating back to year seven of Gavaldon Prep. so when she was asked a week later by Anna about her so-called ‘bullshit tactics’ and what exactly they were… well, to be honest, Vera had no idea what it was either. Granted, she probably would’ve been able to tell Anna the day after they’d talked about it. But a week later? Nope. No chance. She’d hardly remember any of it. And that was for certain.in which i write about our beloved eva, vera and anna and how they really did 'expose that bitch'(would suggest you read "defacing classrooms with evangeline pendragon" first !!)
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Anadil/Hester (The School for Good and Evil), Nicola/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: Defacing Classrooms AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Operation: 'Expose That Bitch' With Evangeline And Friends

  
  


**smart himbo has changed chat name from** **_‘himbo hangout yeehaw’_ ** **to** **_‘operation: “expose that bitch”'_ **

  
  
  


_**anna banana** _

vera what the fawk  
bro

  
  


_**princess peach** _

i- i come back from

chem homework to this-

are yall alright

  
  


_**smart himbo** _

my mother had me  
tested pls im ok.

and yALL WONT  
believe THE TEA I  
HEARD AT PARENTS  
EVENING TODAY OH  
MY FCKKK

_**anna banana** _

what-

  
  


_**princess peach** _

TELL US OMFG

THE SUSPENCE

  
  


_**anna banana** _

evs using big words  
now you might want  
to cut to the chase

  
  


_**princess peach** _

SKJHLKJH I GET  
BULLIED

  
  


_**smart himbo** _

so yall aint gonna  
listen and continue  
this or what

  
  


hmm what i thought.

i’ll tell yall tmrw

  
  


**_anna banana_ **

YOU-

  
  


_**smart himbo** _

teehee

  
  
  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  


“Alright, Vera, you sneaky fuck,” Annaliese (or as the group called her, ‘Anna’) grumbled as she found the two other girls already in the dinner hall, sending glances at year sevens coming near their small, round table they’d claimed for lunch. Annaliese placed down her tray and looked to Verena (see as ‘himbo’ or ‘Vera’), who was grinning happily to herself, as nobody had told her off for wearing her navy blue bucket just yet (although Evangeline and Anna had placed bets).

“Out with it, woman!” Evangeline yelled, pointing to Vera, her blonde hair moving slightly as she adjusted her navy blazer. Eva turned to Anna and explained, “I’ve been here for the last seven minutes and she hasn’t said a bloody word about it.”

“Had to wait,” shrugged Vera, like it was her only excuse, “dramatic effect and all.”

“No wonder you took drama,” grumbled Eva, a cute pout making it’s way to her face as Anna tried to look away. In the end, she had to force herself to as Eva bounced up slightly as she chirped, “c’mon. Tell us! I was sick last night!”

“Where you really?” Anna asked, “I thought you just wanted to skip. What was it? Food poisoning?”

“Tried some of Helix’s food tech uh… concoction,” Eva shuddered, “they apologised today. But oh my god it was- nevermind. Now Vera! C’mon!”

“Well,” narrated Vera, “my nan was sitting and waiting for Ms Cruor-Brooke to tell me I’d get a nine in bio because honestly when would I not-”

“Strong words there, Vera.”

“-shut up anna. Anyways- ok so I did do well but I did genuinely think ms would tell me I’m failing but that’s beside the point- I walked past Miss Woods. And I swear I heard her talking to Eva’s dad about some woman named Sader. And that got me thinking,” announced Vera, “who this Sader woman was. And so I googled and apparently- well there was a lot of shit mentioned, but it has something to do with why Miss was on some weird review thing.”

“And?” asked Eva, “what’s the Sader woman got to do with it?”

“Dunno,” shrugged Vera, adjusting her grey circular framed glasses before she cursed, “stupid things. Hate them- don’t even need to wear them-”

“Vera!”

“Right, sorry.” she apologised quickly before she quickly followed with, “But her name is Evelyn Sader? Probably something to do with the school board. They were mentioned in the same sentence. Your dad seems insists it’s her fault. Never seen him so earnest about something. It’s like that time- nevermind. but... this sort of explains, I guess, why Miss Woods went M.I.A.”

“Hold on,” Anna interrupted, looking to Eva, “I swear you said you grandad is on the school board or something.”

“Oh yeah!” mumbled Vera, “forgot about that.”

“I mean,” mumbled Eva, picking at the pasta on her plate, “I don’t know… I’m not close to grandpa Arthur… he’s… he’s a bit of a loon really. Doesn’t like my dad, but adores me for some reason-”

“At least your grandparents like you,” sighed Vera, the frown on her face indicating she wasn’t joking, “mine hate me. Think I’m the scum of the fucking earth. You know, usual things. I-” she sighed, her eyes drifting off before she returned to them, “anyways, carry on.”

“Well,” Eva spoke, “if he’s on the school board, and we’re guessing Sader is on the board too then maybe she did something? Like, persuade grandpa Arthur? I- these are just guesses.”

“Pretty solid ones,” Anna noted, “that explains all the rumours about Miss Woods being potentially fired from this.”

“She could if this continues,” grumbled Eva, “then who’ll make Romeo being a prat enjoyable?”

“Miss Ababio wasn’t a bad teacher,” noted Vera, “she was funny. Had up-to-date memes on her powerpoints and was engaging… but I get what you mean. Miss wood just… she’s our teacher? You know?”

“They won’t take her away from us,” nodded Anna, “we’ve had her… for like, what? Three or four years or something? They can’t take her away.”

“Dad’s been a wreck at home since parents evening… or actually, before that as well, a few Sundays before that,” frowned Eva, “he used to be so happy. Saying he was going on a walk with a friend. He’d get all smiley on Sundays, parading around the house with a grin and-”

“He’d get all blushy too,” cut in vera, before she looked to Anna for confirmation as she said, “remember when we were over on a Sunday once? Your dad was blushing like a tomato-”

“Simile!” Eva blurted out, rather pleased with herself that she knew what it was.

“Oh look she understands language device,” teased Anna.

“Oh shut up Anna,” grumbled Eva before she sighed, slumping as she placed her head on the table, “well I miss my dad being happy like it used to be… with everything that’s happened and grandpa Arthur.. You know, requested for one day of the week with me… it’s all gone to shit really. Why’d he choose now to get back in contact with me? I mean…I- look, I- I just want Miss Woods back. For certain.”

“Same,” grumbled the two other girls before Anna piped up, in a steady and hopeful tone, “well, we don’t know that much… but… I guess this is a start?”

“A start for what?” Eva questioned, seemingly not in the loop with what was happening.

Vera snorted, sipping on her juice box (she claimed you were “never too old for drinking apple juice from a juice box”. Said that “only idiots think it’s weird”). She looked at Eva and said in the simplest terms she could, “she means how we’re going to make sure Miss Woods doesn’t get sacked. God Eva, you’re not that quick are you?”

  
  
  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ani, I’m telling you something isn’t right. I know that prat isn’t always right, but it seems like he might be onto something,” Anna’s ma mumbled, turning to her mum with a concerned look as Anna pretended to be watching whatever was on the telly, “do you think we should call Ravan, ask him what he found?”

“Why so much of a worry-wort so soon, Hester?” her mum responded, “but I suppose you’re right.”

“Like always,” was her ma’s first response, making Anna smile slightly, before she turned back to the telly, still having no idea what was going on. But she continued to listen, pretending (rather convincingly might she add) to be watching as her parents continued behind her. The couch’s headrest was so tall (or tall for Anna. Which… probably wasn’t saying much. She was ridiculously short) that it covered her and it seemed like the telly was just playing by itself. Perfect cover (and she learnt from the best).

She pushed one of her electric blue strands of hair behind her ear before she pulled out her phone, the Filipino already planning how to tell her friends about what she was hearing. She contemplated texting as she heard it come, but realised that would become messy very quickly and would probably turn into a ‘Vera’ as she liked to call it. Which basically just meant a lot of spelling errors and a lot of capitalization of letters. Which was to say, a mess. She huffed, tapping on the ‘notes’ app of her phone and texting down things she heard. Some blokes name’s Ravan? Alright… and-

She let out a small gasp, as she forgot the notes app in general and quickly snuck off to her room and opened the group chat she had with her two other friends.

  
  
  
  
  


_**operation: ‘expose that bitch’** _

_**anna banana** _

HOLY SHIT OMFG  
HJGKJHGKJHGHJ  
GET YOUR ASSES  
HERE RIGHT NOW

  
  


_**smart himbo** _

yo- i- thats speed dude  
like what the fawk.   
never seen lisa so   
gassed abt something  
you alright there hun

  
  


_**princess peach** _

what is it !!

  
  


_**anna banana** _

WE HAVE A FCKIN  
DEVELOPMENT WITH  
THE SADER THING

  
  


_**smart himbo** _

GASP IS OPERATION  
EXPOSE THAT BITCH  
FOR REALISIES NOW  
??!!!

_**princess peach** _

sometimes i forget   
i’m the only sane person  
in this gc

  
  


_**smart himbo** _

SORRY yALL heAR SMN  
SOUNDS LIKE BULLSHIT  
TO ME.

little miss evie eva here  
talkin shit she can’t back up  
like what was last halloween  
i swear damn you and i were  
screeching like demons

  
  


_**princess peach** _

delete that shut rn

*shit FFS 

  
  


_**anna banana** _

should i give yall a  
moment or what.

  
  
  
  
  


She spent the next half an hour explaining what she’d heard. Texting her friends everything about Ravan, bits and pieces of confirmation she’d gotten. And even though there were a few sidetracks (most caused by Vera. Although they were rather stupid and brought lightheartedness to the situation), they managed to get through everything. And by the end, Vera was spouting bullshit theories about how exactly they could ‘expose that bitch’ and ‘take her down’.

  
  
  
  


**_operation: ‘expose that bitch’_ **

  
  
  
  


_**smart himbo** _

i got a new one  
like HEAR ME OUT

buT

  
  


_**anna banana** _

no

  
  


_**princess peach** _

let her finish ANNA  
DON’T BE SO RuDE

  
  


_**anna banana** _

sigh fine

_**smart himbo** _

i don’t like this

how come u listen  
to evie and not me  
like the slander i   
thought we were  
spice tolerant buddies  
for life bro

  
  
  


_**princess peach** _

this is an attack to  
my quirky white girl  
self

  
  


_**smart himbo** _

PASHAHAH  
WAIT

  
  


_**smart himbo has changed the contact name ‘princess peach’ to ‘quirky girl’** _

  
  


_**smart himbo** _

ASJAJHKAJD  
DO U LIKE UR  
NEW NAME

  
  


_**anna banana** _

oh my god uno  
what we can   
discuss ur bullshit  
tactic tmrw vera

  
  
  
  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  
  
  
  


In all fairness, Vera was terrible at remembering almost everything. Which was ironic in the fact she was actually quite good at remembering things for school. She could pretty much remember everything dating back to year seven of Gavaldon Prep. so when she was asked a week later by Anna about her so-called ‘bullshit tactics’ and what exactly they were… well, to be honest, Vera had no idea what it was either. Granted, she probably would’ve been able to tell Anna the day after they’d talked about it. But a week later? Nope. No chance. She’d hardly remember any of it. And that was for certain.

But after a lot of thinking, and an embarrassingly loud gasp in her drama lesson (which ended up actually helping her. Professor Polux, who by the way was the only one who made students call him ‘professor’, ended up complimenting her for her passion to a scene they were reading, but politely told her it wasn’t the best time for it).

Thankfully, at lunch, she had time to speak to her two friends. And the two of them seemed open to ideas, probably forgetting Vera was shit at forming any sort of organised plan (one of her best personality traits if she really thinks about it).

“Right i have some bloody good ideas,” grinned Vera, lying through her teeth as she spoke to her friends, “six really.”

“Six? Who’s this new vera?” snickered Eva before she apologises to a year seven she’d bumped into.

“God Eva why are you such a good person,” huffed Anna, “ruining my street cred.”

“That was the most pathetic and false thing I’ve heard in my life. You have no street cred Anna and you know it. You’re just as much of a raging lunatic and sort of good person as me.”

Vera had never felt so pathetically single. But for some reason, her two friends' nonsensical and very weird flirting sent Vera into rounds of giggles. 

Ah, another thing.

As much as Eva and Anna pretended it didn’t exist. It so very did. And said thing they pretended didn’t exist was the fact those two were pathetically in love with each other. Quite a stupid and cliche move. But the two of them were stuck between a space of being friends and the occasional flirting (actual flirting. Like, proper or shitty pickup lines) and the weird talking/flirting they usually did. Ah yes, third-wheeling was truly a gorgeous thing.

“So none of you want to hear my idea then?” pouted Vera.

“Oh go ahead then,” giggled Eva, pointing at her face, having to actually look down (yes look down. Well, in all fairness, Eva was a bloody giant), “you look like a kicked puppy- oh thAT WAS A SIMILE!”

“Eva darling, you’re scaring the year sevens,” teased Anna, her playful and cocky smirk (which Vera swore was an exact carbon copy of Anna’s ma’s smile) as she stared at the angel-haired girl.

“Right well I’m just going to start talking and you lot can stop flirting and listen whenever you wish to,” she said with a triumphant grin on her face, knowing it would shut the two of them up (which it did). She stopped n front of a suitable table in the dining hall and plopped herself down, sweeping her hands over the tartan looking navy blue skirt and flatten it as she said, “idea one. We break into the Sader women’s house and kidnap her, forcing her to shut the hell up-”

“That’s dumb,” cut in Anna.

“Not to mention illegal, vera!” scolded Eva, a small frown on her face as she spoke, “we’re not kidnapping anybody! And how would three fifteen-year-olds do that?”

“Alright, alright,” she sighed, “fair. It’s a bit dumb. Alright then, idea two. we ask her to kindly-”

“Oh, that’s good-”

“Sound horrid-”

“-to shut the fuck up and leave our English teacher alone.”

“Oh, nevermind I like this one.”

“We’re not doing it.”

“Guess we’re not doing it,” sighed Anna.

“Whipped,” grumbled Vera, before she quickly began to speak, sensing the glare Anna was throwing at her, “idea three. We… can we skip to six?”

“What’s wrong with three, four and five?” asked Anna.

“She probably hasn’t planned them,” guessed Eva, snickering as she looked at Vera’s moody face at her outrageous (but completely correct) accusation.

“Yeah… you’re right,” she grumbled, “but I do sort of have an idea. It’s a bit… questionable legally really. But that’s not the point. Eva… when do you have visitations with your grandpa?”

“I already had it,” she spoke, curious but glum, “Wednesday. Said he couldn’t do it on a Saturday like he normally could.”

“Right so next Saturday,” decided Vera, before quickly explaining, “your grandpa has a habit of keeping his computer unlocked, doesn’t he? Never locks it. Said so every time you’ve went over. Guessing he saved his email or something- that means… i dunno, this Sader woman probably emails the rest of the school board, right? There’s got to be something on his email. And technically- this is a good thing. Like, as in we’re doing it for good. To get our teacher back. Properly back. So even though this might sort of be illegal, the positives cancel out the negatives! So- basically that’s all I’ve got.”

“It’s dumb.”

“Yes! And illegal!” whined Eva, “I might be a screeching demon with too much sugar but I know that this is the wron-”

“Let’s do it.”

“-Anna!”

  
  
  
  
  


**⋞** **⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  
  


“What do I do? What do I do?”

If you can’t tell. Eva (or Evangeline. Depends on who you ask) was not having a great time. As much as she liked to be a chaotic little menace (see her messing up Miss Woods’ classroom for two years straight) and liked to reek havoc sometimes with Vera. She was, and always would be, a goody-two-shoes. There’s nothing wrong with that, obviously. And her dad had always told her that. Even when she didn’t see him much. But he started trying to spend more time with her, and she was thankful for it. 

When she was younger, her dad was literally her best friend. She adored him so much (and still does) and thought he was her hero. Auntie Bea and Reena were great too. Especially as she got older and started battling with her sexuality (see to around the beginning of year nine) and they were there when she actually came out to her dad. He didn’t mind and said she was “still the same devil” she’d always been, and then proceeded to hug her so much. And it felt nice, having him back. But after parents evening and those few Sundays before, it hadn’t been the same. His smiles were cracking and she could tell he missed Miss Woods.

Miss Woods.

What an awkward subject.

She will admit, that for the first two years, the main reason she actually was a menace to Miss Woods was for attention. The woman seemed nice and lovely. She was (in a way) a sort of mother figure to Eva the first week. But back then, her dad was so much more distant, booking more shoots and whatnot. And Eva, for some selfish reason, craved attention. And that’s really how it started.

And it landed here. And Eva was beginning to believe more and more that Vera’s words about her dad having a crush on Miss Woods. But every time Eva thought of it, she scrunched up her nose (“like a cute bunny” Anna always teased, making Eva blush and Vera snort) and shook her head, as if ‘crush’ and her dad didn’t belong in the same sentence. But, she… didn’t know. Her dad always told her not to worry about her mother, saying that there was no point of being worried about a woman who abandoned her. And to be honest, Eva really didn’t care about her biological mother. Not in a rude way, of course. But her biological mother hadn’t bothered to stick around. So what was the point of that?

But as much as Eva just wanted it to be her and her dad, she knew her dad deserves somebody. He was still relatively young in adult terms (although she constantly called him grandpa to get on his nerves) and probably… could date somebody.

Oh my god.

Her dad. With a woman or a man… or just, anybody. Any person.. Dating. 

Oh dear god, that’s so weird.

But really, she thought to herself, Miss Woods isn’t that bad.

It was true, she really wasn’t. She wasn’t bad looking (her hair was really pretty. Sometimes Eva wished she had dark hair like she did) and she was funny in her own way. Not in a conventional way like Miss Ababio was. But in a small and simple way, a tad subtle and overall hilarious sarcasm. She was nice too (well, after Eva started being nice) and always helped Eva if she was confused. It was a nice feeling, and it sort of felt like, Miss Woods was her mum in a weird way.

“STOP WORRYING WOMAN!”

That definitely brought her back to reality.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  
  


“Alright, alright,” hissed Eva to the group call she’d opened with Vera and Anna, “I’m not worrying.”

“It sounds like your worrying voice.”

“Shut up I don’t have a worrying voice anna-”

“Awe, babe-”

“Can you two stop flirting for like one minute so we can hack into Eva’s computer-”

“My grandpa’s,” corrected Eva.

“Shut up I wasn’t the one flirting,” was Vera’s only response.

“Anyways,” rushed Eva, feeling her face grow hot as she looked around the hallways of her grandfather’s house and sighed, muttering to the phone, “he’s probably in the garden or something. The coast is clear.”

“This isn’t James Bond, Evie,” giggled Vera before she coughed slightly, “right, sorry.”

“It should be unlocked,” mumbled Eva as she quietly ran to her grandfather’s study. 

She opened the door quietly, wincing as she heard a small creaking sound. She looked around the study, checking if her grandfather was actually there, before she walked in, letting out a sigh of relief. The study was quite big, as was most the house, and was decked in mahogany shelves, coffee tables and a large desk in the centre with a modern computer monitor. Eva let out a quite, “yes!”

“Seems she’s found it,” narrated Vera before she added, “it’s not locked? Right?”

“No, thank god,” said Eva, sighing in relief as she began clicking through the computer to the email app, opening it and scrolling through.

  
  


It took her virtually two seconds. Evas grandfather seemed to keep everything very organised. And seriously needed to invest in some sort of security system on his computer because she was shit at anything to do with computers (well, not always) and even she managed to get onto his email. She knew one part of herself heavily disagreed with what she was doing. She always had a strong sense of her moral compass which usually helped her. But although this was definitely something she shouldn’t do, she felt like she needed to. Miss Woods had been with her since year seven. There was no way she was letting her English teacher go like this. She continued scrolling as she did before, going over a few spam emails before she came over an email titled ‘school board’.

“They really ain’t slick, are they?” she mumbled to herself, her friends squabbling in the background, shouting at her to tell them what she’d found. “I just found… well it looks like exactly what we need.”

“Perfect!” Vera yelled in a triumphant tone, “well-done lads!”

“Oh god don’t say that,” groaned Anna, “You sound like those prats in maths.”

“Didn’t know I was a prat in your maths class,” shrugged Vera, “not as if I say I-”

“Holy shit!” Eva spoke, loud and clear as she excitedly scrolled through the email, “this is definitely what we were looking for!”

“Really?” Anna spoke loudly over the group call, trying her best to drown out Vera’s babbling, “now what? Vera? You came up with this.”

“I told you!” Vera explained over the phone, seeming exasperated at Eva and Anna’s apparent incompetence, “screenshot- oh wait that doesn- wait no that could work. Ok! Screenshot it and print it. We can meet up tomorrow and discuss our findings. And also… how exactly we manage to get Miss Woods to listen to us.”

“Right, tomorrow it is,” nodded Eva as she kept screenshotting the emails before sending them to the printer conveniently placed near the desk in the middle, “see you two tomorrow then.”

“Bye!”

“Bye.”

  
  
  
  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  
  


Vera had gotten over the fact that what they were doing was potentially illegal. Sure, it was still in the back of her head, but at this point, she just wanted one English lesson without feeling like the only decent teacher she had could be taken away from her at any moment. And by the looks on her friend’s faces, they were thinking the exact same thing. So as they met up at Putsi cafe (the one with the really nice hot chocolate Vera liked), she knew whatever evidence Eva had would definitely help her problem. She adjusted the periwinkle bucket hat she’d hastily grabbed after leaving her grandparents house, ignoring her grandma’s shouts to come back. She didn’t like them anyways. They’d probably be glad if she got run over or something. (Ok maybe that was a bit dramatic).

“Morning you lot!” she grinned, placing her phone back into the pocket of her bomber jacket (which was some sort of silk. Whatever it was, it was worn out) and continued, looking at Eva who was dressed in a humble white t-shirt and pink skirt with a white cardigan over it all, “So. What you got?”

“A lot,” Eva said, producing a tall stack of papers splitting them into three piles, shoving one to each of them, “this is everything. Dates back to last year. Even a bit earlier than that.. Evelyn’s been after this school for so long. Seems everything with Miss Woods put it into place.”

“Auntie Aggs- Vera stop laughing- look, Miss Woods ,whatever, is just a pawn in her big plan. We need to show this to her. We really do.”

“And she’ll believe us?”

“She has to,” Vera spoke, sounding serious for once as she continued, “if she doesn’t, she’s going to get fired. And I do not want her to get fired. I don’t think any of us. I’m not always smart on most things, but I know showing this to Miss Woods is a smart decision. I don’t give two fucks if I get a detention for this. Because this is bloody justice being served. She might just be an English teacher, easy to replace, but she’s our English teacher. And I am not letting her get fired because some controlling bitch on the school board wants this school as her own little dollhouse.”

Anna let out a low whistle, grinning slightly as Eva’s worried and apprehensive look on her face morphed to a firm nod, “you’re right.”

“Obviously.”

“And the moments gone.”

“Never expected this to last long anyway. We all know you like An-OI!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  
  


“Aun- I mean, Miss Woods,” Anna spoke hesitantly, the three of them gathered around Miss Woods as she took a seat. Although Anna could sometimes be rather confident, she wasn’t always the best at speaking in front of teachers. She sent a glance to the others, who were all gazing away, not knowing what to say, “we uh-”

“We heard you three weeks ago at parents evening,” cut in Vera, seeing Anna’s obvious discomfort to speaking and Eva smiled thankfully as Vera continued, “and basically, heard about the reason you weren’t teaching us for a while.”

“Girls you shouldn’t be getting yourselves involved with this,” frowned Miss Woods. And that small seed of doubt made it’s way into Eva’s mind again. To be fair, teachers were usually right. And although Eva didn’t always listen to teachers, she knew their wisdom was to be acknowledged. But the small seed of doubt seemed to be vanishing as Anna gave her hand a little squeeze before letting go, sending waves of tingles through her arm as she let herself be reassured. They were doing this for Miss Woods.

“Not our fault Evie’s dad is loud,” shrugged Vera, not really noticing what had happened between Eva and Anna in those few seconds, “kept talking too loud. I overheard and basically-”

“Please don’t be mad at us Miss Woods!” 

She couldn’t help herself, all right?

“Oh god here we go,” sighed Vera, “Evie she’ll be fine with it-”

“It was a dumb plan,” reasoned Anna.

“And I quote you said ‘that’s dumb, let’s do it’. Nobody likes a hypocrite Lisa,” pouted Verena, crossing her arms towards Anna.

“Well-”

“Can you girls stop squabbling like a bunch of primary school children and tell me what it is you’ve dragged me here to say?” snapped Miss Woods, making Eva jump slightly at the harsh voice. She hadn’t heard that voice properly since year eight. And she hadn’t missed it one bit.

“We sort of overheard, well, Vera did about Evelyn Sader being like the reason behind this all. Sort of. And Annaliese heard from her mum, Ms Brooke- you know, Hester Brooke, that she’d hired some bloke and then Vera got that and we sort of hacked into my grandpa Arthur’s computer. Totally legal- please don’t arrest us-”

“She doesn’t have the power to do that you ninny,” snapped Anna, “she’s a teacher-”

“Shut up Anna, anyways- we sort of screenshotted and printed some of the emails. And we- we have these for you. My dads have been a wreck at home-”

“Me and Anna-”

“Anna and I, girls,” Miss Woods corrected as if it were second nature, “you might be explaining things but that’s no excuse for horrid grammar.”

“Right miss. Well, Anna and I sort of expect he has a crush on you. and Evie almost screamed when we said this because she’d love you as a mu- OW!”

“Moving onwards,” Miss Woods looked to the other two before they both slammed their stacks of paper onto the table beside Agatha, “we thought you’d want to give a read.”

“In all seriousness Miss Woods,” Vera piped up, her face morphing from joking to a sort of serious look, like she actually meant what she was saying, “what’s she’s done can easily get her fired. If you showed this to the council or something. I- I really have no clue how it works. But I don’t know- probably somebody who can do this-well, She could easily get fired.”

“Th-that’s true,” mumbled Miss Woods, taking the stacks of paper and placing it into her lap, “thank you, girls. For showing me this.”

“No problem, Miss Woods,” chorus the three of them. As Anna and Vera walked away, Eva fought with herself. Vera pulling her theory out made Eva’s thoughts of Miss Woods and her dad return. They weren’t negative… but should she even say what she was going to say? Was it weird if she just said it?

No, I might as well tell her, she said to herself. She stayed back, looking at Miss woods as she spoke, “Miss Woods… you know, uh. If what, uh, Vera and Anna say is true- about my dad- uh… liking you? And if you… uh- liked him? I-I’d be cool with it. I guess.”

Eva wondered if Miss Woods would give her a detention, or do something similar to that. But instead, she smiled. And that made Eva smile too.

  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  
  


When Anna woke up one morning on the weekend, she did not expect to get a text message from Eva on their group chat saying, “WOODS AND BEYOND. I’LL SEND THE POSTCODE. GET UR ASSES HERE. NOW !!” She barely had any time to get ready before more messages spammed from Eva, saying the exact same thing over and over again. She’d rushed to the bathroom, grumbling to herself that her natural hair was starting to show and she needed to re-dye her two strands of hair. But she rushed quickly, pulling out a tight black top and some baggy jeans before she twirled her hair quickly and pushed it into a top bun, grabbing her boots (which Eva always said were too chunky. Anna always responded in a teasing and somewhat flirty tone, “so I can look at your gorgeous face better.” totally a joke. Totally). She grabbed the rest of her necessities before she gave both her mums a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, practically bolting to the bus stop.

She was (well she wasn’t) as Vera said, ‘a simp’. Sarcasm, of course (well-).

By the time she’d arrived, Vera was waving frantically at her, so much so that her precious bucket hat (which mind you, Anna had bought for her birthday last year) had almost fallen off. It was actually Vera’s favourite (from Anna’s knowledge, anyway) and was a pretty periwinkle shade. She paired the hat with a black hoodie and purple checkered leggings (which were very ‘in your face’) and chunky trainers.

“Thank goodness! Jesus- what were you doing? Constructing the fucking Colleseum? I’ve been ringing you for the past twenty minutes-”

“Never heard.” she huffed, before she sent a quick smile to Vera, before asking what was on her mind, “where’s Eva?”

“Knew you’d ask,” grinned Vera knowingly before Anna sent her a glare. She cleared her throat before she finally said, “c’mon. We’re going in. Vera’s waiting for us in the back.”

“The back?” wondered Anna, “how’d she get the-”

“Oh is this the final one?” a woman’s voice called, walking towards the two of them, with her hair looking like it was spun from gold. She wore a gorgeous pink dress too with a white mesh top underneath. Had she not been wearing a smirk and had jade green eyes, Anna might have mistaken her for an older version of Eva. But really, nobody was the same as Eva.

“Sure is, Mis- oh no that makes you sound like our English teacher-”

“Call me Sophie, darlings,” she spoke, a sort of stiff smile now on her face. The face Anna made when young children clung to her leg (it wasn’t necessarily that she hated young children. But why did they not respect personal space?).

“Cool, well- Sophie, or whatever,” began Vera, “we’re going to the back to find Eva, ‘kay?”

“Oh you mean Teddy’s girl?” she spoke, a smile on her face, “Oh yes she’s in the back, came with her dad. Said she was expecting one more after you, veronica-”

“It’s Vera.”

“Of course.”

Anna sent a glance to Vera, as if to show her somewhat distaste for the woman she’d only met. The two of them shrugged, before they both made their way to the back, walking through a hallway until a tan hand-pulled both of them to the side. There stood Eva, an excited but nervous look on her face. Her hair was done beautifully, a sort of messy ponytail (and Anna can say that Eva usually never wore ponytails) with a white t-shirt and a soft pink shade for trousers. It was weird really, as Eva usually wore skirts or dresses. It was her thing, her aesthetic. whatever it was, but it was Eva’s thing.

“You look nice,” was the first thing that stupidly came out of Anna’s mouth. She would have slapped herself. She wasn’t known for being this… blurty? She didn’t just say what was on her mind, she thought about it first, thinking whether she should actually say it or not. But whenever it came to Evangeline angel-haired Pendragon, she seemed to lose her filter. And apparently, Vera found this hilarious.

“Oh this is gold,” Vera snorted, patting her hoodie’s big pocket, “where’s my phone-”

“Stop it!” fretted Eva, sounding more like a goody-two-shoes than usual, “Miss Woods might be here any moment.”

“Auntie Aggs- I told you Vera to stop fucking laughing you little shi- anyways, she’s not going to not forgive your dad Eva. She’s too good for that. She might look like a mean person but she’s genuinely nice-”  
  


“I know that-”  
  


“Yeah, and she definitely will forgive him-”  
  


“And if we take into account my theory that they totally like each other- which by the way is way too true. I have a vibe radar-”

“Can people stop interrupting me?” snapped Anna finally.

There was silence.

“Thank you,” she spoke curtly before she gave a small smile to Eva, “it’ll be fine, Eva. Stop worrying. Really, no-

“Shh! She’s coming!” Eva suddenly hissed under her breath, pulling the three of them behind a wall.

Anna stepped out again, a teasing glare on her face as she spoke, “You see I was trying to be nice, having a moment and all-”

“Shut up.”

“No you.”

“Awe babe-”

“I’m fucking third-wheeling and it sucks, please stop.”

“Shut up she’s coming!”

“I’ll shut up when I want to thank you very- mmph!”

“Don’t- I- oh my god I feel so single.”

  
  
  
  
  


**⋞ ⟨ ⏣ ⟩ ⋟**

  
  
  
  


“What do you think they’re saying in there?” wondered Vera, the three of them sat cross-legged near the door, hearing muffled talking.

“Dunno,” shrugged Anna, huffing before she slammed her hand on the ground, “But they’re taking so fucking lo-”

“Shush!” Eva hissed, staring at the door intently, “I want to know what they’re saying!”  
  


“But we can’t hear them,” Anna frowned, tilting her head as she asked, “so how could you hear anything?”

“I’m trying to hear them-”

“Doesn’t look like it-”

And they went on. To anybody else bar Vera, it might have looked like arguing, or some sort of squabbling. But Vera knew better. Vera knew way too well that was them flirting. Hell, she knew better than the both of them, who seemed to have not yet realised the obvious tension and feelings between the two of them. At this point, being the third wheel was almost painful.

  
  


Silence.

“Do you hear that?” Eva suddenly spoke quietly, interrupting her argument with Anna with her question.

“I don’t hear anything,” Anna grumbled. Vera peeked a look at her and swore she saw a little (very little) blush on her face.

“Exactly,” Eva spoke, “what’re they doing?”

“Snogging probably,” spoke a new voice from behind them, making the three of them jump in surprise. Behind them, was Sophie, the shop owner. Also, sister to Miss Woods. There she stood, a triumphant smirk on her face as she stared at the door to her office, “although I don’t want them messing up my office. So I might have to-”

“WE DID IT!” declared Vera, jumping up suddenly, and she swore she heard a thump sound on the other side, “MISS WOOD’S ISN’T FIRED ANYMORE!”

She looked to her other friends, who probably thought she was off her rocker. But she continued, “NOW SHE IS OUR TEACHER AGAIN! OH I AM SO HAPPY-”

“BEYOND EXSTATIC!” added Eva with a triumphant grin, “WONDER IF THE TWO OF THEM MIGHT COME OUT-”

“Oh I get it now- OR PERHAPS THEY MIGHT STILL KEEP SNO-”

“Alright, alright!” snapped a voice that sounded like Miss Woods from the other side of the door, “we get it!”

But her voice was drowned out, by none other than Sophie Woods and the three friends, laughing happily, cheering and celebrating. With Annaliese Cruour-Brooke, Verena Clarke, and our very own, Evangeline Pendragon, nothing seemed to be too impossible. Even breaking into your grandfather’s computer and exposing a grown adult. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow so maybe i'm posting this half an hour earlier than i said i was?? oh well. to be honest i had so much fun writing this. and to be honest i have so much more sge fics to write. so really look out for one with our darlings eva, vera and anna. our darling vera will be returning for her three to... however many side stories i make abt that... in her series called "the tale of verena of nottingham" (peep series name drop). and yeah, i hope you like this !!
> 
> you can follow me elsewhere on wattpad (@ infantwomanro) and Instagram (@ pumpkingsandqueens)
> 
> love y'all sm !!
> 
> \- ro <3


End file.
